


quiet before the storm -- a dnf fic

by Prefoundd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, DNF, Feelings, Fluffy, George - Freeform, M/M, Roommates, ahhh, be careful, bless the kitchen floor, caring!dream, clumsy george, dream - Freeform, dream team, dreamnotfound, frustrated!george, heatwaves omg, how to word this, im scared this is my first piece, im trying to write something here i promise im just not htat good, it was storming and he was thirsty, lots of time to talk, mlm, ok thats all the tags :), orange juuuuice, power goes out, sapnap - Freeform, there will be some smut im sorry (eventual), theres a storm outside bro, they have a house together how wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prefoundd/pseuds/Prefoundd
Summary: wind howled from beyond the window, pushing a cold gale into the room. the curtains swayed to and fro as a faint clatter of lightning painted the room with light. after a split-second, it was gone. such a small interaction, however, had been enough to wake george from his slumber. he rubbed his eyes as the room was illuminated for the second time, clearing his sight enough to read the time that flickered on the alarm clock.4:48AM.damn.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. butterfingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is frustrated but dream kisses it better :)
> 
> inspired by: call me out - sea girls  
> ophelia - lumineers

wind howled from beyond the window, pushing a cold gale into the room. the curtains swayed to and fro as a faint clatter of lightning painted the room with light. after a split-second, it was gone. such a small interaction, however, had been enough to wake george from his slumber. he rubbed his eyes as the room was illuminated for the second time, clearing his sight enough to read the time that flickered on the alarm clock. 4:48AM. damn, it was early. he lay there for a second, contemplating his actions. his eyelids hung low from the lack of sleep he'd received, but his throat itched and irritated him. and, with a sigh, he fumbled against the duvet and eased himself up from the bed. the cold air prickled at his pale skin, causing to shirk and shiver slightly, as he rumbled around in his drawers for a hoodie. a navy blue one caught his eye and he slipped it on quickly, letting the insulated interior swaddle his skin in warmth.

his fingers clumsily traipsed against the wall, looking for the light switch. once he'd found it, the light blared through the room, surprising him and causing him to gasp slightly. finding the door knob, he creaked the door open slightly, before heading down the flight of stairs and towards the kitchen. stuffing his hands in his pockets, he crossed his fingers. he was half-hoping not to wake anyone up. ever since he'd moved over to america and into a house with dream and sapnap he'd always been paranoid about waking them up, but it was truer fact that they had worse sleeping schedules than himself - if you woke up and found sap making a pbj at 2am when you thought you were being burgled, you'd honestly be terrified too. 

" fuck ", he swore under his breath as he tripped down a stair - he hadn't been paying attention and now he was paying the price of it. he caught his balance on the next couple of the steps, hoping to have not made much noise, and continued into the kitchen. the tiles were cold underfoot, just like every other surface in the house, he'd just wished he'd put some socks on before he left his room. 

he'd decided against turning on the light, instead choosing to work with the little light the window cast into the room, in favour of his past thought. the ambience of the rain hung in the air, heavily, and the door of the fridge popped open with some prising, illuminating the contents. his fingers flicked over the items of food in the fridge with an inquisitive glance, before his picked up the glass bottle of orange juice in the side bar and poured it out into a glass, replacing it once he was finished. he wasn't good with the dark, it made him fumble slightly, struggling to see the glass. as he lifted it to his lips, the light flickered on, surprising him and causing him the fragile glass to slip from his grasp.

a clatter, a smash, a figure stood in the doorway - dream.

" you cannot be discreet about anything, " george glanced up to see the remnants of a grin on dream's face. his smug face. in a huff, he quickly averted his eyes to the mess he'd made. the orange liquid was pooling on the sleek black tiling, the fractals of glass catching the light in their foolish glory. refusing to look at dream out of annoyance, he knelt down to pick up the pieces in his bare hands, searching for words as his fingers slipped on the lubricated glass. " i was trying, " he mumbled, emphasizing the last word strongly, frowning.

" not hard enough, " he chuckled. that laugh. that wheezing laugh. even though he kept his voice down, he could hear it oscillating in the back of his head. and he knew he had meant it as a joke, but he just couldn't. he still had his back turned, but listened to dream's footsteps as he moved across the kitchen, drinking from a bottle of water. he daren't even ask why he would be awake this early - what did he say? it was fact that they had worse sleeping patterns than him, as dream was still fully clothed, not even in relatively 'sleeping' apparel. he was brought back into reality by a searing pain. it caused him to sharply inhale, taking him by surprise. the glass. the edges had been sharp, but he thought he could've bested it - he thought he could've been smart about it. but now, blood oozed from the cut in his hand; it wasn't deep, but deep enough to bleed. it smeared red stains across his palm as he dropped the pieces, a glassy clatter ringing out through the room. god damn it. why, why, why?

a level of concern was present in dream's voice: " george? ". but, he was in his world, preoccupied with the situation at hand - he just fucking cut himself, what did he expect him to do, reply? and, when he wouldn't reply to him, dream discarded his water bottle and moved across the kitchen, closer towards him. george's fingers fumbled at the tap's switch, desperately attempting to turn the handle to no avail. tears were pooling in the corner of his eyes - not sadness, just frustration. the lack of sleep coupled with the intensity of the storm outside and the amount of things that were going on already - it was all pressure. everything was just fucking going wrong. 

as dream reached to look at his hand, he had initially shirked away, irritated. " george. ", he spoke. his tone was more serious, his eyes keeping the contact - it was clear what he wanted. he let him take his palm, wincing slightly as he poked at the edges of the wound. it hurt, yes. it hurt more than he expected. he watched as dream hummed, watched as his fingers inspected his hands, watched as he frowned. god. he'd never looked at him this way, but he was perfect. his tousles of hair hanging in blonde, curled strands, his greeny-grey eyes full of inquisition, his olive-y skin, a perfect contrast of his. as dream moved to grab a bandage out of the cupboard for him and his wound, he just watched - more literally, he stared. the way his shirt tugged slightly when he reached up, exposing his midriff, was an art. he wound the silky, webbed material around his palm for him, his affirming grasp moving him as and when necessary - for a moment, he couldn't breathe. 

how could he feel like this?

who was he to feel like this?

he'd seen people write stuff about them, but he'd never really felt it. years of knowing him, of being his friend, yet nothing he can remember to heart. they'd joked, of course, but all friends joke right?

their faces were close now, almost touching, as dream finished the bandage in a small knot over the palm. his touch hovered for a moment - it faltered. he faltered. he never faltered.

outside, the storm raged. but, inside the fire burned. george's fine fingers reached down to his chin. cold, of course. for a moment, he had regretted his movement, but this is what he wanted, right? his mind was a haze. he moved his hand slightly, moving dream's chin upwards so that their eyes held a firm gaze. and with one swift movement, he did it. 

moving closer, he leaned in, lips locking in the suspenseful ambience.

at first, a knot grew in his stomach. is this what dream had wanted? if not, he couldn't imagine the rest of their friendship. what if he'd made a mistake? 

dream'd been surprised, recoiling slightly on the initial movement towards him. but, after a few seconds, he'd melted into the kiss, pulling george slightly closer to him so their bodies touched in all the right places. he'd never known he'd be kissing the british guy he met on minecraft more than five years ago in the kitchen of their shared house at 4am in the middle of a massive storm, but then again who does? 

time seemed to have stopped: the smell of him, the touch of him, the closeness of him - it was perfect. they breathed against each other. the taste of him, he just wanted more. dream's lips had parted for a second, one mere second, and george's tongue forced it's way in. invasive? maybe - dream wasn't one of those girls at home, he had to remember that. he explored slightly, before retreating. but dream was only left wanting more, he came running back. george's stomach dropped as his felt the softness of his tongue in his way, the back of his head cupped by the same firm grip that'd bandaged his hand. he was more ruthless than george was, exploring every bit of his mouth until both of them were gasping for breath. he couldn't doubt it now. the kiss had turned sloppier out of desire, of resented secrets, of hidden truths. 

george's fingers trailed across the waist-line of the taller man, playing with the rim of his top as best he could, as dream parted lips with him. they stood there, in silence, for a couple minutes.

" do you want to...? "


	2. ballsdeep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- mature scene warning: sexual scenes
> 
> one thing leads to another and...

" do you want to...? "

the words: the perfect cliff-hanger.

they led onto something more, onto an untold sequel - a sequel about to be told.

something in his stomach had his wits about it, but his body was driven by passion - by his head, his thoughts, his mind.

" mhm, " he hummed against him. foreheads pressed together, eyelashes brushing against his cheeks, a rosy hue painted across his nose. his voice was faint, yet didn't falter in it's inquisitive tone: " do you...? "

there was no answer.

instead, he was taken by surprise as the younger walked him backwards, just so he collided with the edge of the island counter. it wasn't that far of a distance and it didn't really hurt as he hit against it, but it was enough to stifle an unexpected noise from him - a gasp crossed with a whimper. his body was coursing with adrenaline, with passion - the warmth and closeness of their bodies only increased as dream pressed against him. their bodies seemed fused: hot skin, rosy cheeks, grasping hands, bit lips.

they met again - oh, if he knew he tasted this good years ago they'd be in a much different place now.

dream's hands seemed to explore as the kissing deepened. those long, strong fingers crawled their way up his back, under his hoodie, holding him close in embrace. chests pressed together, he'd always been fascinated how much more lithe the older was than himself; he'd always wanted this touch, this feeling. he'd always wanted to touch george in a way he was his, and only his, however corny it sounded. and, he was pretty sure he'd gotten the memo. he traced his hands back down to his waist.

his cold fingers sent shivers down george's spine, prickling at his sensitive skin. he inhaled into the kiss, missing a beat. his own hands wandered: wrapping themselves in the curly blonde tresses, cupping his warm cheek, tracing the outline of his broad shoulders.

so this was euphoria.

" yes ", his word was soft, meaningful.

and the next few minutes? they were wonderful, they were bliss.

hot skin, pressed against each other; foreheads pressed against each other, lips brushing they were so close. pressed up against the counter, dream stood between george's parted legs as the older sat upon the marble island countertop. dream's fingers hastily moved to aid george, lifting the soft fabric of his hoodie off of his chest and dishevelling his hair in the process - he smiled, bewildered at how one could look so pretty, yet be so lop-sided. his skin, so pale, seemed to be enhanced by the kitchen lighting, a off-white hue casting upon his collarbones. dream let the remnants of a smile play upon his lips as he traced a cold finger across those collarbones, across the slanted line of his shoulder, distracted and amazed. 

he had managed to stifle a brief hum from dream as he leaned back in, lip-to-lip, disrupting his 'moment'. between short kisses, he mumbled against his lips; " like what you see, hm?? ". he slipped his tongue over his bottom lip, requesting entrance as they deepened. and, like that he was in. he took in his surroundings, exploring every square millimetre of his mouth - curious, intrigued, exchanging saliva and warmth. subconsciously, he could feel the pair of firm hands move down his chest, resting at his waist, grounding him. his chilled touch made his back arch, pushing closer.

dream's hand seemed to wander from here on, testing the waters. resting one still on the older's waist, he moved the other closer to his crotch, resting in the crook of his inner thigh, curious. george suppressed a slight whine into the kiss, muffled, attempting to shuffle closer to the hand of comfort while still pursuing the kiss, cock itching for pressure, even if it was minor.

and they broke, gasping for air. a slight blush danced over both of their cheekbones, bathing the kitchen in a sickly yet perfect warmth.

outside the thunder crackled, somewhere a radio buzzed. 

he watched the older as he moved his hand closer to his crotch, palm covering his cock and just barely avoiding touching. he enjoyed watching him struggle under his control, agitated by the lack of action, teased and protesting: " you can't just.. ". his words trailed off, finally gratified.

at first, he was granted a light touch. dream's fingers grazed him through his sweatpants, lightly, but even the little touch proved successful. he let out a breathy moan, further intensified when dream dropped his whole palm across his cock, applying pressure. as he softly palmed against george, he dropped his head to the crook of his neck, leaving an array of short kisses and marks across his collarbones and cranium. he could feel him crane under his presence, tilting his neck to provide him with better places to mark; hips bucking ever so slightly, looking for something harder, something firmer. from what he could guess, the grinding of the cotton sweat material did wonders, to have him in pieces so easily, for the touch he desperately desired.

he was surprised, letting a gasp escape him, as george made a move against him. his fingers fiddled against his hem, pulling the green sweatshirt over his head with some help, fingers fumbling at his waistband. skin greeted by the warmth, the action. he grinned, fondly, watching as his pale, delicate fingers pulled the band down, determined. sliding off the counter, the shorter of the two spun the other around, letting him rest against the marble, as he continued to pull down his waistband.

exposed.

their lips met again, sloppy and uncomposed, exchanging air and saliva - meanwhile, george's hand glided against the cotton of his boxers, under and over. as his finger slid over his cock, dream exhaled; " fuck. ", while caused him to raise an eyebrow, cunning. closing his hand around his erection briefly before pulling away, to which he gained a sigh in disbelief from the younger. 

he let their lips touch briefly, before he parted again. 

lowering himself to his knees, he used his teeth to pull down his boxers, exposing his cock for the first time to the brisk air - bigger than he imagined, but that wasn't necessarily an issue. he glanced up at the other as he reached for his member, pulling his tongue up the underside lightly, slowly. he watched as he gazed intently down at him, head tilted upward slightly out of anticipated pleasure. his tongue traced warm, wet circles over the head, teasing at his silt every so often. one of his hands rested on his left thigh, holding him against the counter, while the other lay just above the low lower right side of his back, just above his ass-cheek, enjoying the warmth of his skin against him. he could feel as dream's breaths becoming rattle-y. it felt as if he could strip him apart, piece-by-piece. his own erection bugged him, but he was neglecting it, chasing the other's for now.

without warning, he closed his mouth other the other's cock, granting a gasp from his lips. his left hand followed his mouth as he began to work his way deeper, deeper, stroking the next-to-be-covered areas. and, when he hit rock bottom, he persisted. he pushed away the choking sensation in the back of his throat, pushing as far down as he could each time. his pace was slow, to begin with, enjoying the sounds of yearning from the other. 

ballsdeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i drank two monsters and have had no sleep in the past 24 hours - this is my word baby. :))
> 
> sorry this chapter is so late!! i'm three projects late at school and i've been struggling with motivation recently, however, i'm thinking of keeping this short story and keeping writing it. idk if that make sense, but this was only supposed to be two chapters but i might make it up to 10 ft. the relationship!! <3
> 
> i kept stimming when i was writing this chapter and it kept distraCTIng me so i hope it makes sense!
> 
> \-- the next chapter is gonna be more nsfw than this one, oh my,


End file.
